


Let It Be Known

by future_love



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, I wrote this instead of sleeping so please disregard any mistakes and enjoy this thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_love/pseuds/future_love
Summary: Dante realizes how much Lady means to him.





	Let It Be Known

The weight of her body seemed to increase every time she tried to move. She was barely able to focus and everything around her steadily faded away. It didn’t help that the blood flowed continuously, forming a small pool beside her. Despite her condition, she still managed to keep breathing. She fought hard to keep her eyes open. She was never one to give up so easily. That was all she could do in that moment; breathe and blink.  


A thunderous boom shook the ground, accompanied by a bright flash of light and a wave of energy, and Lady finally closed her eyes, allowing exhaustion to take over.  


Dante finished off a demon with a heavy swing from Rebellion and sent its head flying across the street. The grin he wore vanished as soon as his eyes landed on her immobile body. He swore he could feel the blood drain from his face. There were still many more demons left and instead of slaughtering them, he made a beeline for Lady, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. His sword clattered on the ground when he fell to his knees beside her.  


“Hey, Lady!” He shook her body a little harder than intended. The woman’s head lolled to the side, a barely audible groan escaping her lips. “Lady? Oh god...”  


She opened her eyes slightly and furrowed her brows. Instead of a verbal response, she mustered what remained of her strength and placed a gloved hand on the side of her abdomen. Dante cursed to himself; panic quickly setting in on his nerves.  


“I’m gonna take you back to the shop, get you all patched up okay? Stay with me.”  


Again, he received no response. He didn’t wait for one either. Lady fell asleep in his arms as he carried her away from the encroaching horde of demons.  


She awakened in the middle of the night. Taking in her surroundings, she realized she was laying in the devil hunter’s bed. The ache of her freshly stitched wound finally hit her and she froze in place in an attempt to combat the pain.  


“Shit..!” Lady hissed, gritting her teeth. Without any warning, Dante suddenly emerged from a dark corner of the room, unintentionally surprising the woman. She jolted, earning her a fiercer wave of pain that coursed through her body. Stars went flying across her vision and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. “Damn it, don’t do that! …Why are the lights off!?”  


He chuckled slightly albeit with a hint of guilt. “My bad. Didn’t realize you woke up from your beauty nap.” Even in the darkness, he was able to make out the glare on her face. He switched on the lamp beside his bed to get a better view of her stitches. “How’re you feeling?”  


“Well everything still fucking hurts and- were you watching me sleep?” she asked accusingly, narrowing her eyes.  


“Don’t make me laugh. I’m not some creepy little vampire. But I did have to keep an eye on you in case something happened. Plus, I was asleep until you woke me up with your foul mouth.” Dante smiled teasingly at her.  


She rolled her eyes and chuckled. “So, how long was I out?”  


“Couple of days,” he replied, helping her sit upright. He then handed her a bottle of water, a couple of pills, and a small box of crackers. “This one got a big hit out of you. Nearly knocked you out cold.” Pulling a chair up beside the bed, he carefully studied her wound again, checking to see if the stitches got pulled apart.  


Lady let out a sigh after settling into place. “Did I break any bones?”  


“Fortunately, no. Might as well start calling you Lady Luck from now on.”  


“I’ll be on my feet in no time. You won’t have to babysit me for long.” She winked playfully at her fellow devil hunter, and he simply gave a half-hearted smile in response. The man’s gaze fell to the floor. Something was visibly distracting him. She immediately took notice, having dealt with this before. “Dante.”  


“Yeah?” His tone was uncharacteristically quiet.  


“What’s wrong?” Lady’s gaze upon him did not falter. She received no answer. “If it’s about me, you don’t need to worry. I’m okay.”  


He peered at her through his bangs, his electric blue eyes seemingly flickering. A few seconds of silence and his frustration finally got the better of him. Dante shook his head and spoke through gritted teeth. “This time was close, Lady. Really _fucking_ close.”  


“Yet here I am.”  


“Because I was there.”  


“I know that and I’m thankful,” she said with a newfound firmness.  


“You’re so stubborn,” Dante said bitterly. The statement escaped his lips before he realized. He pressed on, giving her no time to reply. “This shit never happens with you. All you get are scratches, barely any marks! But _this_ time-”  


“This was _never_ my fault. That thing came at me out of nowhere!” Lady tried to refrain from engaging in a yelling match with him, but her head still throbbed when she raised her voice in the slightest. “I thought you’d be glad I’m alive. But now I see you’re mad at me, and I don’t even know what exactly for.”  


“You could’ve died.”  


“I know,” was all she could say.  


Dante scoffed and brushed his silver hair back with a single hand. “You always say that… but do you really?”  


“I know I’m not invincible-”  


“No, you’re not. But that’s not what I’m talking about.” Lady gave him a look of uncertainty and patiently waited for him to continue. He moved in closer to her, so that he could get a clearer view of her eyes. “When you got hurt, when I thought that I was about to lose you…” His hand crept up over hers. She glanced down at his touch, her thoughts racing a thousand miles an hour. “...I realized that I couldn’t live without you.” He momentarily closed his eyes to regain his courage. “I don’t want to take anymore chances. I have to tell you this.”  


Dante let out a shaky breath; his heart kept trying to beat out of his chest.  


_“I love you, Lady.”_  


The woman lost all sensation in her body and forgot she was ever hurt in the first place. Lady always had feelings for him, even in the times when she fiercely denied it. One day she came to acceptance but worked hard to hide her emotions. She thought that this was too good to be true, that she was dreaming, but Dante’s touch kept her grounded to reality.  


_“I love you too, Dante.”_  


He couldn’t fight the foolish smile that crept up on his features and took her hand in both of his hands. “I just want to say I’m sorry. For making you feel like shit with everything I said.”  


She smiled back at him. “That’s just water under the bridge,” she said reassuringly. Lady caressed his cheek with her free hand and stared into his eyes, taking in every last bit of his features. Dante planted a slow, delicate kiss on the palm of her hand to convey his affections.  


It was then and there that Dante and Lady realized they had something more to live for. They recognized all the risks that were guaranteed to interfere with their relationship, but they were willing to deal with anything. Not only do they have the responsibility of defending the world from demons, they now have the responsibility of fighting for each other.  


**Author's Note:**

> Set post-DMC 3/pre-DMC 1, hence why other major characters are absent.


End file.
